


Outstanding

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Quickie, quicky, this is pretty much pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Paladin Danse and Knight Nora finally have a moment alone, but only a moment.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Kudos: 31





	Outstanding

If someone were to walk in right at that moment… well, neither of them were really sure what they would have done about it. Relationships between Paladin’s and Knights weren’t exactly unheard of but they were certainly short lived, and Nora didn’t want this flame to be extinguished just yet.

That was exactly why she had agreed to a quickie with Paladin Danse before either of them were sent off on another recon mission. The quicker they were, the less likely they were to be caught, and the more chance they had for a long, passionate night alone in the near future.

“I wish I could give you more than this,” Danse whispered as he pushed into Nora from behind, watching as her knuckles turned white from gripping the edge of the bed she was bent over.

“This is fine,” she muttered back, twisting her head as far as she could to smile at him. It was the smile he had seen a million times already, maybe even more, but the same smile that he felt like he was still seeing for the first time in his life.

“No,” he disagreed, thrusting into her slowly to keep his own spark alive. If he talked too much rather than focusing on the job at hand he was never going to finish the way he wanted. “You d-deserve more. You deserve a soft bed to lay on.”

“A soft bed,” Nora gasped as he snapped his hips a little harder, “To lay on where I can get me legs behind my head for you?”

Danse groaned at the mental image, the pace of his hips picking up a little. “Maybe some soft lighting,” he continued.

“Soft lighting, huh? Will it be red?”

“If you like,” Danse offered, his eyes sliding half-shut as he reached with one hand to grip her hip and slow her pace as she pushed back against him.

“I like red,” Nora muttered, pushing back against him even harder in retaliation. “Maybe I can find some red panties to match it. Would you like that?”

“Very much,” Danse gasped, bringing his second hand down in an attempt to control her motions against him. “You would look beautiful in red.”

“I want you to fuck me on that soft bed,” Nora gasped, pressing her own chest into the bed so her ass was more in the air, the angle changing for both of them. “I want you to be gentle with me on that bed, Danse. I want you to take time to touch me.”

Danse closed his eyes as he thought about touching her, really taking his time and memorizing every curve and dip and bump of her body. His hips began to move faster as his breathing picked up, his mind’s-eye showing him her face of lust and ecstasy as she came for him, from his fingers and tongue alone. He could hear her voice as she called his name, no need for silence and secrecy.

Danse snapped back to reality just in time to cum, Nora’s ass pushed against him as the bed creaked in protest against her pushing on it. He swallowed his own calls and moans as his hips froze, keeping him in place until the orgasm had passed.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, blushing when he pulled out and heard her giggle.

“For what? I knew what I was doing.” Nora straightened and smiled at him, her pre-war teeth shining in the overhead lights. “You want to take it slow– and so do I, trust me– but this is not the time. Or the place. One day we’ll have that soft bed and red lighting.”

“That we will,” he agreed, pulling his jumpsuit up from around his knees where he had pushed it down to when she had suggested a quick cardio workout. “One day I will give you exactly what you deserve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
